


Legs

by BaconSwiffer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Gay, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Lance shaves and keith is into it, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), i wrote this in one sitting, idk its just handcuffs, klance, literally no plot, no i couldnt come up with a better title, wow these tags are filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconSwiffer/pseuds/BaconSwiffer
Summary: Keith does not have a thing for Lance’s legs.At all.Except he does, and maybe Lance likes using that to his advantage.(Or the one where Lance shaves his legs and Keith is into it.)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 361





	Legs

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back sinners. This is not my best but here you go. Sorry for any grammar errors!
> 
> (Disclaimer: Voltron and it's characters are NOT MINE)

Keith does not have a thing for Lance’s legs.

At all.

Lance just has to go do stupid things like walking around in leggings and a crop top, exposing his midriff enough to catch Keith’s attention, and of course his eyes are going to wander downwards to his legs that go on for fucking ever and look so good wrapped around him and god don't even start on his thighs.

So, no, he doesn’t have a thing for Lance’s legs.

Except he does, and he’s definitely too obvious for Lance not to notice the way his boyfriend’s eyes track his movements across the living room when he’s wearing those stretchy pants for yoga, and how that one time he wore short shorts to a party on a dare Keith didn’t leave his side for a second that night (he doesn’t usually even go to parties), and pulled him out of there as soon as he could so they could go fuck in his car.

And maybe he likes using it to his advantage. Because for some reason Keith’s possessive side always comes out and _damn_ the sex is really good.

So basically, Lance knows exactly what he’s doing when he decides to shave his legs.

___

Keith took an absurdly long shift at work to cover for someone, so when he gets to his and Lance’s shared apartment, it’s already dark. The smell of Chinese food hits him when he walks in.

Lance is waiting on the couch, wearing a smile as he greets his boyfriend.

“Hey! Food’s on the counter. Hurry up and get some so we can pick the movie.”

“Kay,” he responds simply, pulling his shoes and coat off and dropping a quick kiss on Lance’s cheek before disappearing into the kitchen.

 _Phase one completed. Setting the stage. Keithy doesn’t suspect a thing._ Lance thinks smugly.

Keith walks back in with a steaming plate of food and plops down next to Lance. They end up watching Deadpool, which Lance thought was pretty good. He liked the humor. Keith enjoyed the violent stunts, obviously.

As the credits roll, Lance sees Keith stifle a yawn in his periphery. Stage two, begin!

“You tired?” Lance asks innocently. Keith hums sleepily. He’s always drowsy after movies, but Lance knows exactly how to wake him up.

“C’mon, let’s get ready for bed.” Lance takes him by the hand and pulls him into their room. Keith enters the adjoining bathroom while Lance begins stage three. He pulls off his sweatpants and the t-shirt he was wearing all day to pull a softer one on, Leaving him in that and his boxers. He crawls onto the bed, and right as Keith exits the bathroom, starts stretching languidly. He’s on his back, arms stretched above his head so his shirt rides up. He arches his back a bit and points his toes, faking a yawn. He holds that position for a few moments before relaxing, wriggling into the bed to get comfy. He pretends to just notice Keith standing in the doorway. Patting the bed next to him, invites his boyfriend to join him.

“Ready for bed?” Keith walks over to him silently.

“What’d you do to your legs?” He asks quietly. Lance hums in question. Keith climbs over Lance to straddle him, his eyes narrowing.

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” Lance flashes him an innocent smile.

“Did what on purpose?” He asks, a falsely unknowing smile on his face. Keith growls, hopping off the bed. Lance was not expecting that. He watches, confused, as Keith walks to their closet to pull something out. He slides it in his pocket before Lance can see.

Walking back over to Lance, he shucks his jeans and shirt off and crawls back onto Lance. He moves forward, and just before closing the distance, he pauses.

“Don’t think you’ve won yet.”

And with that their lips crash together. They push and pull, tilting their heads to get the right angle. Their lips slot together perfectly and Keith takes the opportunity to slowly work his tongue into Lance’s mouth.

They break apart for air, both of them panting. And they come back together like magnets, Lance’s hands moving up into Keith’s hair and Keith’s roaming over Lance’s chest and hips. Keith pulls away slightly to stray from Lance’s lips, trailing kisses down his neck and to his collarbone.

Lance tilts his head back to give him better access, groaning in appreciation. Keith pulls away quickly and climbs off again, this time going to their bedside drawer, pulling out lube and condoms. Giving Lance a smug look, he flicks off the lamp, leaving them both in darkness. Keith climbs back on, not hesitating to reconnect their lips. He slips his thigh between Lance’s legs and presses it against his boyfriend’s hardening erection.

Lance moans loudly, arching his hips, and Keith continues to grind against him while he grabs Lance’s wrist with one hand and pulls handcuffs off the bed with the other. Before Lance can comprehend what’s happening, both of his hands are handcuffed to the bed frame above him. He tugs at the restraints muttering a quiet _fuck_ which Keith chuckles at.

Keith climbs off again. Lance whines at him from the bed, but stops as soon as Keith flicks the lamp back on at a different setting, the dim light just enough to see each other. His eyes are dark, and Lance knows he’s fucked. Literally.

And then Keith is back on the bed with him, kissing him harder, trailing them downwards again. His hands are trailing up and down Lance’s legs as he traces Lance’s hip bones with his tongue, lightly nipping at them. He swipes his tongue under the waistband of Lance’s boxers, making him moan. He pulls away to move lower, _yes right there_ , and Lance can feel his warm breath over the tent in his boxers. Keith moves back so he’s sitting back with his legs folded under him.

“You shaved them, huh?” He says, still marveling at the softness of the skin. He leaves goosebumps in his wake.

“Yeah,” Lance replies. “Shaved them for you.” They make eye contact.

“You know exactly what you’re doing to me, don't you,” Keith accuses. Lance just flashes him a grin.

“I’m just giving you what you want.” Keith hums.

“Well then, I guess we’ll have to take a detour since you went out of your way for this” He moves back over Lance’s dick to mouth at it through the fabric, pressing his tongue flat against it. Lance lets out a strangled moan. And then he’s got a hand around Lance’s ankle and he’s lifting his leg up to his mouth. Pressing kisses to the inside of his ankle, tracing his tongue over his smooth calf, leaving hickeys all over his thigh. Moving up, up, up until he’s right there, and Lance is panting, needing the attention only in one place.

So naturally, Keith does the opposite. He sets Lance’s leg down and picks the other one up, not one for unequal treatment. He takes even longer this time, stopping to smooth his tongue over every nip and bite and hickey.

“Keith,” he groans when he finally makes it back up. Keith hums innocently.

“Keith, god, take off my fucking boxers and suck my dick already.”

He chuckles at that, finally pulling his boxers off and giving his boyfriend what he wants. Almost.

“You shaved here too?” Keith asks, surprised. Lance groans above him.

“ _Yes_ , please just hurry up,” he begs. Keith obviously does not listen and decides to test a theory. He sinks down on Lance’s dick, moving slowly and pressing his tongue along the underside, making Lance moan loudly above him. He pulls off quickly to drag his tongue down from the tip. He doesn’t stop, pushing Lance’s legs further apart to see that yes, he shaved his ass too.

He moves back up to grab the lube from the bed where he’d tossed it earlier, coating his fingers. Settling back between Lance’s legs, he pushes their lips together again. He sucks a hickey under Lance’s jaw as he slips the first finger in.

“Yes,” Lance moans, his hips canting upwards as Keith pulled it back and pushed it in again. Once there was no resistance, he pushed a second finger in, silencing Lance’s moans with his own mouth. Once he’s at three fingers, he moves faster, curling his fingers with every thrust.

Lance cries out, pulling at his restraints and bucking his hips up to meet Keith in the middle.

Fuck, I’m close, ah, gonna cum if you don’t stop,” Lance gasps out. Keith slows down enough to keep Lance going without pushing him over the edge. He keeps thrusting, moving his head down to where his hand is occupied, and carefully pulls his fingers out. Lance whimpers at that, but stops complaining when Keith’s tongue replaces them. Lance lets out a low moan at that, his back arching.

“Look at you,” Keith mumbles. “So pretty. Got all cleaned up for me, didn’t you baby?” Lance can only whine in response, needing stimulation. Keith moves forward again, pressing his tongue against Lance’s entrance firmly.

“So loose for me, so pretty.” He slips his tongue inside as far as it can go and then pulls back out, tracing tight circles around the puckered entrance. Lance is moaning incomprehensible words above him. Finally, he traces his way back up to Lance’s cock, taking the head into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. Lance lets out a garbled moan.

“ _Keith_ ,” He warns. The raven haired boy hums around his cock, taking it a bit farther before pulling back. He glances up to where Lance is staring at him. They’re both panting and Keith can see the layer of sweat covering him. He decides to have mercy on his boyfriend, so he pulls his own boxers off, finally, and rolls a condom on, groaning as he slicks himself up.

Their lips finally meet again as Keith positions himself with his hands next to Lance’s shoulders. He feels the tip press against Lance’s warm heat, they both groan at the feeling. He pushes in slowly, giving Lance time to adjust when he bottoms out. Lance bucks his hips up, forcing out a “move” through gritted teeth. Keith complies without hesitation.

He spent so much time on buildup he’s ready to pound Lance into the sheets, but for his boyfriend’s sake he doesn’t start out too fast. He increases the pace steadily, both of them moaning with every thrust. Lance lets out a cross between a cry and a whine when Keith slows down.

“Relax baby, just repositioning. Wanna see your pretty legs,” he murmurs soothingly He slips a hand behind both of Lance’s knees and pushes them forwards so they’re almost at his Lance’s head.

He leans forward to rest his Lance’s legs over his shoulders and braces his hands on either side of his boyfriend. The new angle allows Keith to thrust even deeper, and he picks up the pace again, rocking into Lance with fervor. He lowers his head down so his lips are at Lance’s ear and moans praises to him with every thrust. He slows down, making sure to move his hips as far as they can go with every push.

_Thrust_

“Fuck, Lance you’re so pretty under me like this, _ahn_ , shit you feel so good baby, almost there.”

_Thrust_

“So flexible baby, I could fuck your tight little hole forever.”

_Thrust_

“Ahh, your legs, could look at them all day.”

_Thrust_

“Almost there baby?”

Lance nods frantically, moaning his name. Keith shifts to fit his hand between them and strokes Lance until he cums with a shout, fucking him through it. His hole clenches around Keith’s dick and _ah_ , he’s coming in a flash of pleasure that leaves his nerves sizzling.

He pulls out carefully, throwing away the condom, uncuffing Lance, and grabbing a towel to clean them off.

Lance is lying basically boneless on the bed when he gets back from the bathroom. Keith grins at that, joining him again once they’re clean.

“So it’s a yes to the shaving?” Lance asks breathlessly. Keith groans.

“I knew you knew I had a thing for your legs.”

“Ha! You admit it!”

“Lance, I just fucked you into next week because you shaved your legs. I think it was obvious.”

Lance turns on his side to face him. “Yeah, but it’s nice to hear it out loud.”

Keith raises an eyebrow and leans in, his lips brushing against Lance’s ear.

“Lance, your legs are the sexiest things in the world. I could stare at them forever. All I can think about when I see them is having them wrapped around my waist and fucking you senseless.” He pulls back grinning. Lance’s face is flushed.

“So, dirty talking kink too? Noted,” Keith teases.

“Shut up! Lance screeches. “It was hot!”

“You’re hot,” Keith retaliates. Lance smacks him with a pillow.

“Go to sleep, you heathen.” Keith pushes his face into Lance’s shoulder and they fall asleep, legs tangled together and soft smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> So you made it to the end ;) Again, sorry for any grammar mistakes, I wrote this in one sitting and revised it like twice. Anyway, leave a comment! Let me know what you think! Or just key smash or leave and emoji, anything (other than hate) is welcome. Been a bit since I posted but I'm working on something that isn't just smut!


End file.
